Life Changes
by Shorty5
Summary: Vince's cousin coems to stay with him, while running away from part of her past. Vince and her are close, but there's controversy in the 'team'. Find out what happens! (corny, i know)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Here," Steve said, handing a plate of chicken over to Jamie.  
  
"No, that's okay," she said from across the table, refusing his offer.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Steve asked, becoming worried-she'd been turning down food lately.  
  
"Yeah, but that's too fattening," she complained, walking over to the fridge  
  
for something healthier.  
  
"Too fattening?" Steve questioned. "You look fine. You're not fat."  
  
He was utterly bemused-he'd been living with Jamie, and her mom, Michelle, for almost 3 years. In all that time, Jamie had never been self-conscious about her weight or the way she looked.  
  
"Yeah? Tell that to my mom," she said, seemingly upset as she left the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why are you telling Jamie that she's fat?" Steve accused Michelle later that night, thinking Jamie was asleep.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michelle asked, acting bewildered.  
  
"Cut the shit, Michelle!" Steve growled. "She keeps complaining about how fattening everything is-she's never had this problem before."  
  
"And why is this my fault?" Michelle asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Because you are telling her things that are not true."  
  
"Maybe, but the little bitch needs to stop acting so full of herself," Michelle quipped. "She's my daughter; she does what I tell her. She needs to realize that she's not so beautiful," Michelle said through clenched jaws, trying to hide the rage inside.  
  
"Michelle, you must be the dumbest woman alive," Steve argued. "Jamie is  
  
beautiful and talented, but you're just too jealous to realize it. I'm not going to deal with this anymore. I've had it with your shit about Jamie and your ex-husband, and whatever else you can find to complain about!"  
  
Jamie, who had not been sleeping after all, was standing by her door- she'd heard everything. Steve Mertey was the only person who cared about her, and she loved him very much-but that night he packed his stuff and left for good.  
  
~*~  
  
After Steve left, things got worse for Jamie. Michelle made sure that Jamie ate only enough to stay alive-she was getting so thin she began to look like a walking skeleton.  
  
She was not allowed to do anything but work: she went to school, came home, did housework/homework, pampered her mother-she hated her life. Worst of all-but it was the only thing that kept her going-she still had a whole year until her eighteenth birthday, until freedom.  
  
"Michelle!" Jamie demanded from her room. She had stopped calling her "mom" after Steve left. Michelle walked in, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I cleaned everything," she announced. "I'm going to make me some dinner," she said, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"What are you making for us?" her mother said, acting all motherly like-it disgusted Jamie.  
  
"Us?" Jamie said stopping, her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Oh! So you're going to make your self something, but not your loving mother?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Loving? Mother?" Jamie questioned again, feeling the urge to laugh.  
  
"You little ungrateful bitch!" Michelle roared. "Go in your room! You don't get any food tonight!" she ordered.  
  
"Fuck you!" Jamie said, walking towards the kitchen again-she was so hungry that she just didn't care anymore-she needed food.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! If you want something done, you can do it yourself. And I'm NOT going to let you starve me anymore!"  
  
"Get the hell out of my house!" Michelle ordered, her daughter's reaction catching her off guard.  
  
"Fine with me," Jamie said, grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, trying to walk back to her room, but Michelle blocked her path.  
  
"Where are you going?" she questioned.  
  
"To get my stuff," Jamie replied angrily, trying to make her mother feel stupid.  
  
"Everything in that room is mine! And you're not taking anything-so just leave!"  
  
Jamie sighed regretfully and looked down at her feet. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time," Jamie said, grinning as she punched Michelle square in the jaw. Michelle immediately fell backwards, hitting her head on a nearby wall and knocking herself out cold. Jamie shook her head and proceeded to her room, packing most of her stuff into a duffel bag. She took advantage of her mother's unconsciousness and grabbed loads of food from the cupboards. As she walked towards the front door, her mother started to regain herself.  
  
"Loved the stay, but I'm leaving now," Jamie said sassily to Michelle's face.  
  
"Let's just see how you do on your own," she whispered wearily, slowly getting to her feet again.  
  
Jamie opened the front door, but before she closed it, she warned, "Oh, if you decide to send the cops after me, I'll just tell them about how you were starving me and making me your little slave, then we'll see who gets in trouble." And with that, Jamie left her home, and her horrible mother. She knew where she wanted to go, but had no clue as to how she was going to get there.  
  
~*~  
  
God I look worse then I did when I lived with my mother, Jamie thought, looking at herself in disgust. She had hitchhiked her way from Tijuana Mexico to Los Angeles, California, and was now standing outside of Vince Lebrowitz's house. Although she had never seen her cousin's house, it was hardly difficult to find once she had the right neighborhood-after all, there aren't very many Vince Lebrowitz's in LA. She walked up to his front door, knocking loudly-unsure if Vince would be awake at 4AM. As she was raising her hand to beat on the door for a second time, it swung open, putting her face-to-face with a tall, muscle bound, bald, gorgeous guy who was definitely not her cousin.  
  
"Does Vince Lebrowitz live here?" Jamie asked, wondering if she had the correct house.  
  
"Yeah," the mysterious man said in a low, deep voice, turning and yelling, "V! Someone's at the door!" Instead of turning back to her, the man just walked into the dark  
  
house, leaving her standing on the porch. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to just stand there or walk inside. But she didn't have much time to think on that, because a few seconds later a man appeared in the doorway- this she knew was her cousin.  
  
"Jamie? What are you doing here? Where's Michelle?" Vince asked, one question spilling after the other. He was completely surprised to find his cousin standing on his doorstep this early in the morning.  
  
"I decided I'd come visit you for a while," Jamie said, side-stepping the question about her mother. Vince gave her a curious look, but moved aside to let her in. She followed him through a small hallway that led to a semi large living area, where there were people sprawled all over the floor and furniture, but Vince seemed to pay them no mind.  
  
"Have a party?" she asked playfully, looking at the people and grinning.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Vince confirmed, looking back at her. Then he led her into a small room with two beds on each side.  
  
"You can take that one," he said, pointing to the twin bed beside the wall as he collapsed onto the other one. Jamie giggled to herself, watching her drunken cousin fall asleep, before crashing out herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Who the hell?" She heard a voice very close to her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into a pair of dark brown eyes on the edge of being black. She jumped back a little from surprise, and then realized that the pair of eyes belonged to a dark skinned, skinny girl, who she figured to be Vince's girlfriend.  
  
"I'm Jamie." Jamie said to the girl upon getting her voice back.  
  
"You V's new girl?" the girl asked.  
  
"No…………" Jamie dragged on now trying to figure out who this girl was, if she wasn't Vince's girlfriend.  
  
"Then who the hell are you?" The girl said now kind of glaring down at her.  
  
"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Jamie said sitting up fully now, and starting to get pissed off.  
  
"I'm Mia." Mia answered.  
  
"Yeah, that sure explains a lot." Jamie said sarcastically, getting up and grabbing her bag while heading towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. Jamie was glad that Mia didn't press on the issue; she just hoped that by the time she finished taking her shower and getting dressed that she would be gone.  
  
Jamie walked into the kitchen a half an hour later, and saw Vince sitting at the counter his head bent over something he was eating.  
  
"Was up baby?" Jamie greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"And she said she wasn't V's girl." Mia whispered loudly to Letty while watching Jamie and Vince.  
  
Jamie snapped her head up as Mia's words processed in her head. Pinning her with her glare Jamie moved around Vince until she was about a foot from where Mia was standing. "Yeah, I did say I wasn't Vince's girl. But since you obviously didn't understand me the first time, I'll say it again……I'm…………not………..Vince's… …..girl!"  
  
Vince finally catching on to what was going on cut in, "Mia, this is my cousin Jamie. Jay this is Mia."  
  
"Your cousin? Damn V, I thought your whole family was ugly." Said a deep, rough voice from the corner.  
  
"Shut it!" Snapped Vince.  
  
"So, Tiny, who are all these others?" Jamie, asked, her eyes skimming along the room taking in the other bodies occupying it.  
  
"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Uh….. That's Letty, Dom, Jesse, you've met Mia, and over in the corner is Leon."  
  
"Looks like you've got lots of friends, huh Tiny." She stated, walking back over to where he sat, all the while never taking her eyes off of Leon.  
  
"Why do you keep calling, V, Tiny?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Tearing her eyes from Leon she looked at the scrawny, white boy who had asked the question. He was wearing ripped up baggy blue jeans and a tore up, oil stained white shirt, it looked as if his whole life had been spent under the hood of a car. His brown hair lightened by the California sun stuck out all over his head, and his light brown eyes looked as if they had seen too much in his short life, dull and tiresome. She could tell by looking at the kid that he had lead a tough life, and felt a soft spot growing for him already. Then remembering the reason she had turned her attention to him in the first place she laughed a little, thinking of her and Vince were little and inseparable, "I've called Vince, Tiny, ever since I've been able to talk."  
  
"Yeah." Vince agreed laughing, remembering why she had called him Tiny, in the first place. "Damn, I've missed you!"  
  
"You too." She agreed giving him a hug. Then pulling back she added, "But I guess that name don't fit you no more now does it?"  
  
"Naw I guess it really doesn't." He agreed laughing.  
  
"You do know though that im still gonna call you that, right?" She asked not expecting an answer back.  
  
She had completely forgotten that other people occupied the room as well until a voice brought her back, "V, what was her reason for calling you Tiny?" She recognized that voice from the night before, it belonged to the man that had opened the door for her and she basked in the rough, deep, sexy voice that came from him for a second. Turning around now to see him she realized that last night it must have been pretty dark out for her not to notice just how gorgeous he was.  
  
"I used to call him Tiny, because, when we were younger he had the biggest head and the scrawniest body. So when you looked at him you saw this huge head, and tiny body, he used to fall over all the time! All that weight on his neck, you barely ever saw him walking around, he was usually laying down." Jamie laughed remembering what he had looked like, and the time he had lost his balance and fallen into her birthday cake.  
  
"If, ya'll are as close as your actin' and you're blood 'n everything then why ain't we ever seen you before?" Said a voice that had bitch written all over it. Jamie had respect for the woman who had said that, she looked tough all the way through, the way she held her self and by what she was wearing you knew she raced cars, she wasn't no hoe on the side watching.  
  
"After Tiny moved up here I barely ever saw him, we talked a little but that was 'bout it." Jamie said staring Letty right in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Jay had to stay behind in Tijuana, while I came up and had all the fun." Vince added.  
  
"Jay, you live in Tijuana?" Jesse piped up.  
  
"Damn Tiny," She gave Vince a look to which he laughed a little. Then turning back to Jesse said, "My name is Jamie. But yeah, I do……. Well did live in Tijuana." Vince shot her a look of confusion, and she just smiled back uneasily.  
  
Dom obviously noticing the tension between the 2, "Come on we got to go get ready for the races tonight." They al got up and headed for the door, well all but Leon.  
  
Leon looked Jamie up and down, once more under the protection of his shade. He knew everyone was leaving, so he picked himself up and out of the chair and headed for the door. Felling her eyes on his face and then his ass as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Okay, explain." Vince ordered the minute the door shut.  
  
Jamie looked at him innocently, "Explain what?" she asked not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Where are you living now if your not living in Tijuana? Where's Michelle? And how the hell did you just unexpectantly show up here? And don't give me any shit about you feeling like visiting 'cause you and I both know that it's shit." Vince finished, his hands on his hips, looking more like a father then anything else.  
  
"I don't know where I'm living." Jamie admitted, then keeping herself from crying she told him the whole story about Michelle and everything that had been going on before and after Steve left. She told him about the night she left, the hitch hiking, and begged him not to call Michelle. She figured she needn't say anything about the cops to him. She told him that she just needed to leave all that so she thought she could stay with him while she got a job. She told him she wanted to save up money so she could get her own place. When she finished Vince didn't say anything, he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the top of the head, wondering why Michelle had done it, feeling bad that he hadn't been there, and knowing he wouldn't let her get into anymore trouble, he promised himself then that he would be there for her and watch over her.  
  
"Baby, I'm gonna take a shower. You gonna be alright?" Vince asked pulling away from the hug.  
  
"Tiny, I'm not a baby. One sad story ain't gonna make me all paranoid or nothing. Go take your shower." She said pushing him towards the bathroom. But as soon as she heard the water running she regretted having him leave, not because of her mother. She wasn't even sure if she gave a shit about her mother. But because of her father, because she had nothing else to think about then things that she thought she had gotten over long ago. But how do you get over seeing your father shot?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Everyone get down on the floor!" a short stalky kid yelled holding a gun, pointed at the store clerk. Not understanding what was going on, Jamie, started to run over to the candy aisle. Hearing her dad scream her name she turned to look at him, seeing the bullet rip through his stomach and knock him backwards. Falling against the pop machine he let out a cry of pain and the man with the gun put another bullet in his head this time. Jamie ran over to her dad, trying to get him to get up. "He's dead kid." The man with the gun said as he was leaving the store.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
That's how I found out my dad was dead, no sugar coated story from my crying mother, no sweet talking from my aunts and uncles, no hug and kisses from my grandparents. The cold hard truth from the man who had shot him, the man who was never found, who is probably still out there. Jamie thought, shaking with anger and tears. She had gone over the day over and over in her head and every time she ended up blaming herself for her death. Even though she knew at 3 years old most kids would have no clue what was going on, but she knew that if she hadn't run off he would still be alive today, then maybe she would be able to live at home.  
  
"Fuck! I don't need any of them! I'm fine on my own!" Jamie said to herself, but still not ready to pull herself up from the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What did you guys think of V's cousin?" Mia asked when they were all in the garage trying to prefect there cars some more before the races.  
  
"She was nice." Jesse, said, his head stuck under Mia's hood.  
  
Letty didn't say anything even though she agreed with Jesse, she was pretty sure none of them would understand the way she felt about her and the way she was sure Jamie felt about her. Respect. Just by looking at the girl Letty could tell that the 2 of them had a lot in common. She knew Jamie wouldn't take crap form anyone. She also saw something she figured no one else did, the way Jamie looked at Jesse. She could tell Jamie, knew he had, had a hard life, and she knew that she was getting a soft spot for the kid just like everyone else. Letty also knew that Jamie had had a hard life herself and she respected her for the way she had obviously overcome her shit. Although Letty wondered exactly what her story was she figured Jamie was as protective about herself as Letty was.  
  
Jesse pulled his head out from under the hood and looked at Mia strangely, "What about you?"  
  
"She wasn't bad. I mean she's V's cousin so she can't be all that bad. Plus from the way she was talking sounds like she's planning on hanging around for a while." Mia answered not looking at Jesse or anyone else. Just staring at the deco job she was doing.  
  
"She looked good." Leon said in a low voice, more to Dom then anyone else.  
  
Dom laughed a little, he had noticed the way Leon and Jamie had been looking at each other and was waiting to hear what Leon would say about her. "You should know, you had your eyes glued to her that whole time she was in the room." Leon looked over at Dom a surprised look on his face; "You didn't think anyone would notice 'cause you had shades on?" he laughed a little and then went back to work, as did Leon.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Mia yelled getting up from the ground and heading for the house. They had been working for about 2 hours or so now, so she figured everyone needed a break, especially in this weather. So she wasn't surprised when she heard 4 yes's out of the group. While she was making sandwiches for everyone she started to think about Jamie and Vince and how close they seemed. She couldn't figure out why she kept thinking about it but she hadn't been able to get it off her mind since they had left Vince's.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jay, you going to the races with me tonight?" Vince yelled coming out of the bathroom, from taking his shower.  
  
"Hell yeah I am!" Jamie answered back, grabbing her stuff and heading for the bathroom. She hadn't been to a race in L.A and wasn't totally sure of what to wear, so she just kind of guessed at it. But by the way Vince reacted when he saw her she figured she was pretty close to right on.  
  
"Damn, Jay." Vince commented as his cousin emerged from the bathroom wearing a tight little black leather mini skirt, a red lacy bra covered partly by a black over shirt tied right under her bra, a pair of black heels strapping all the way up to her knees, and her silver symbol hung between her breasts on a silver chain.  
  
"Like it?" she asked, spinning around to show off her outfit. She figured her hair might have been a little too much; she had put in her color enhancing conditioner to bring out all the red highlights in her hair. And she thought she looked killer.  
  
"I'm not trying to sound like a father right now but……….. Where do you think your going dressed like that?'  
  
"Tiny, shut up and lets go!" Jamie ordered, walking towards the door very happy with the way she had made Vince act. To her surprise he didn't push the issue and was out in the car with her within minutes. He had his hair gelled to look as if it wasn't, black baggy jeans showing off his white boxers, and a see threw black top showing off his 6 pack.  
  
Sitting in the car with Vince, on there way to Dom's house Jamie decided there was something that she needed to talk to Vince about, "Vince?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you could take me back to Tijuana in the next few days?"  
  
"What? Why?" He demanded getting the car back under his control from almost crashing into the guardrail by surprise at her request.  
  
"Not to stay." She assured him, "but my car's there and I want to get it so I can work on it and maybe make some money racing."  
  
"Yeah, sure," He agreed, "But if you have a car, then why didn't you drive it up?" He asked, confused again.  
  
"See, right now it doesn't actually run. Last time I drove it, I fucked up a few things while going 190 round a fucked up car in my way, and I haven't had much time to fix it up with everything I've been doing. But it's a nice car, so I wanna get it back and make it nicer. Ya know?"  
  
"What kind is it?"  
  
"Rx-7" she answered proudly.  
  
"Seriously? Where'd you get the money for that?"  
  
"I bought a junked up one and fixed it up with my savings."  
  
"You spent your savings? Jay, you know unless you know how to race your not gonna get any of that money back, right?"  
  
"Unless I know how? Tiny, I haven't seen you in ever!" she said laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have been racing since I was 14 and believe me I know how to race." She said confidently. She was about to go on about how she had already won back about half of it but at that exact moment they pulled up to Dom's house and she shut up staring at the 5 cars in front of her. They were all supped up and you could tell they had put a hell of a lot of money into them.  
  
"Yeah, well the people you met this morning are the best racing team in L.A, baby." Vince bragged getting out of his car.  
  
Jamie laughed to herself thinking about how she figured that she could beat whoever happened to be the fastest, wondering how well they actually raced, what the races were like here, but mostly how cocky her cousin sounded at that moment. "You know Tiny, that you sound like the cockiest mother fucker that I've about ever………." Jamie trailed off as they entered Dom's house. Mia was yelling to Letty about some skirt she wanted to wear, Dom was sitting on the couch with Letty on his lap, but paying more attention to what was on the TV, and Leon was no where in site or sound at the moment.  
  
"Ya'll aren't ready to go yet?" Vince whined about 2 seconds after they had come in.  
  
"Mia's trying to find an outfit……….. Wow." Dom said noticing Jamie for the first time. Vince, totally ignoring Dom's reaction to me, "I'll go help her." And with that bounded up the stairs to her room. But Letty caught on to exactly what Dom had said and whipped her head around, her eyes meeting hers. About a second later she pulled away and looked her up and down to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Not bad." She said and turned back to the TV. This may sound sad but, having Letty's approval made what she was wearing seem a lot better, even though she noted that it took a minute and a few head shakes for Dom to go back to what he was watching. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I couldn't believe how Jamie acted when we got to the races, it was like she had been going since, forever. She wasn't surprised at the cars, or the people, she walked around like she owned it, shooting out comments about cars, hoes, and anything else. She wasn't taking shit from no one." Vince laughed a little thinking about how she handled Edwin.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey baby." Edwin purred rubbing up to Jamie and running his hand down her back to her ass.  
  
"Move your hand, unless you want to sing soprano." Jamie said not moving her eyes from watching the race.  
  
Edwin laughed a little at what she just said to him, he noticed she hadn't even looked at him, "Look at me, baby.'  
  
"Don't feel like throwing up. Now move your hand unless you want your ball removed." She repeated still not taking her eyes from the race.  
  
Edwin, getting pissed at her attitude, grabbed a handful of her ass and was in the process of turning her to face him, when she reached down and grabbed his balls twisting to the left. "Fuck!" he screamed attracting attention.  
  
"See, normally I would have kicked your ass when you first came over to me. But since my cousin Vince asked me to play nice, I didn't. But I don't think he'll be pissed when he hears what happened. So don't touch me again if you plan on going home in one piece." She warned, then gave one more twist and let go.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Yeah, I know." Dom said not really even paying attention to what his friend was talking about.  
  
"What the hell is up with you?" Vince asked Dom, noticing the far off glazed look in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Dom said shaking his head, clearing his thoughts. He knew he needn't be jealous, but watching the way Letty was acting with the guys was starting to get to him. He had been sitting there for about the last 15 minutes just watching her, not listening to Vince or paying attention to anything that was going on.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Vince dragged out, then spotting some slut dancing, ran off.  
  
"All alone tonight?" Came a voice from behind Dom. Turning around he noticed it was Jamie.  
  
"Kinda…….. What about you? No date?" He half joked. It actually surprised him that she hadn't found some guy at the races or the party to hang with, she was really pretty.  
  
"No one worth being with." She answered. Then noticing where all his attention was being focused asked, "You like her or something?" pointing to Letty.  
  
"You could say that." He answered laughing, "We've been together for 4 years."  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked surprised, "Oh, your jealous." She stated, then laughing a little added, "That's so cute."  
  
"What do you mean cute?" Dom asked getting a little offended.  
  
"Well you'd think after 4 years you'd trust her. Then again, men always do seem to be the jealous ones, even though they are the ones who usually cheat." And with that Jamie turned and walked away. She went outside to get some fresh air, but saw the garage and decided she would take a look at some of their cars. "Nice………" she trailed off, her head stuck under the hood of a 1995 Mitsubishi spider eclipse.  
  
"Like it?" Leon asked.  
  
"Oh, Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" Jamie said jumping up and almost hitting her head on the hood. "But, yeah, I do like it." She admitted turning her head back to the car. Leon stayed quiet watching the way she bent over the car checking out the insides, as if she knew exactly what she was doing, as if she spent a lot of time around upped up cars. "You know if you hook the Nos up through a quarter inch tube instead of a half inch you could cut your time by about a quarter of a second."  
  
"Now how do you know about cars?" Leon asked at her knowledge on the subject.  
  
"It's surprising what you get interested in to keep your mind off the shit in your life." Jamie said, more to herself then anyone, getting this glazed look in her eyes she stopped messing with the car and just kind of stood there thinking about her mom, "Fucking bitch." She whispered.  
  
Noticing Jamie's change in attitude Leon stayed quiet, he knew there was a reason she was here, and knew that, that was what she was talking about. "So why exactly are you here?" he asked, grabbing her by the waist, turning her around and pinning her to the car.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jamie asked, pissed at herself for doing what she had just done, and pissed that he thought he could do exactly what he was doing. "You had better not think im going to tell you my business. And you had better be planning on backing away from me." She said then gave him an innocent little smile.  
  
Amused at her attitude Leon decided he would have a little fun, "Well, I kinda like the position were in." he said leaning more into her, "don't you?" he asked when he was about a quarter inch away from her lips.  
  
Realizing what he was doing, Jamie decided she wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine and of her, "Actually, I'm starting to……." She purred. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled him the extra quarter inch to her lips, letting her tongue invade his mouth. She ran her hands down the front of him until she reached his dick, grabbing it she pulled her tongue back, "Like I said, you had better be planning on backing up." And with that she let his precious parts go and pushed him back with ease as he stood in his shocked state and walked out of the garage.  
  
"Fuck!" Leon yelled, slamming his hand into the wall. Sliding down the wall to the floor he started to laugh, "It's surprising how that girl and turn me on without doing shit." He admitted to himself. Even though he had only seen her twice, every time he did see her, he got hard and with what she just did, he was surprised he didn't cum right then.  
  
Laughing to herself, Jamie headed back to the house to grab Vince and get the hell out of here. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that when she had felt Leon hard for her it had felt good. 'He's pretty hot, he's not a bad kisser, and he sure as hell ain't got a small ass dick.' She thought to herself. "Vince, can we jet?" She yelled over the music, trying to tear his attention away from the how he was dry fucking. "Vince!"  
  
She yelled, with still no reaction form him.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home." Dom offered from behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
She shot one more glance at her cousin who was still completely engrossed with his slut before agreeing to go with Dom. "He's Tiny's, friend. He can't be that bad." Jamie muttered to herself as she followed him out to his car.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Jamie yelled realizing what his car was.  
  
"Never seen one before?" he asked surprised at her reaction.  
  
"Please." She sighed rolling her eyes, "I own one."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Hell yeah. 1996, Mazda Rx-7. 0 to 60 in 4.6 seconds." She bragged.  
  
"Not bad. She can do 0 to 60 in 4.3 and a quarter mile in 9.3" Dom said feeling proud.  
  
"Not bad." She mimicked him, then thinking for a second added, "8.6"  
  
"8.6 what?" Dom asked confused.  
  
"Seconds for a quarter mile." She answered as she climbed in the car.  
  
"For reals?" he asked in shock as he climbed into he drivers seat.  
  
"Yep, she's my baby."  
  
The car grew silent as Dom starter the car and pulled away form the house. As they drove down the freeway, Jamie was starting to have second thoughts about accepting his offer. "So……….." she said hoping to get him talking so her brain wouldn't run bad thoughts through her head. But obviously he wasn't one to start a conversation, as he didn't even turn to look at her. "How long you known Tiny?" she asked once again trying to get him to talk.  
  
"I've know Vince since 3rd grade. We were in the same class together, and were the bully's of the playground." He answered, at that moment she completely regretted asking him anything. She wasn't ready for that voice of his, when he talked so lightly it was like a grumble and his eyes never left yours it was like you were the only one in the world. In a crowd she could deal with him, when people were around and his attention was devoted to other things she was fine but she wasn't sure if she could ever get used to this. It was just his damned voice, she could deal with his looks, by the way he was pretty gorgeous but she liked the way Leon looked better. 'If Leon had Dom's voice, I would have jumped him by now.' Jamie thought, then laughed at the thought.  
  
"You wanna see something?" Dom asked.  
  
"Sure." Jamie agreed. Dom quickly slipped over 2 lanes and took the 83 exit. 5 minutes later Dom turned off the car as he parked on the top of a cliff over the city.  
  
"This is beautiful." Jamie whispered as she climbed out of the car and sat on the hood.  
  
"Wanna talk?" Dom asked as he joined her.  
  
"Yeah." Jamie agreed.  
  
3 hours later they pulled up to Vince's. "Thanks, Dom." Jamie said giving him a hug and getting out of the car. Once Dom pulled away Jamie went into the house, to find Vince sitting on the couch looking pissed.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked, sounding if he was trying to keep from yelling.  
  
"With Dom." Jamie answered, a little confused at what was wrong.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Vince asked.  
  
"I did! You were to engrossed with your hoe to pay attention. Where is she by the way?" Jamie yelled, getting pissed that he was mad at her and she hadn't done anything.  
  
"You should of told me you were leaving! I was worried. Where did you and Dom go anyways?" Vince yelled back.  
  
"It's non of your damned business!" Jamie yelled back walking down the hall to the room she was sleeping in. As soon as she heard Vince's door slam down the hall she quietly walked out to the living room and called Dom.  
  
"Hello?" Leon answered the phone.  
  
"Is Dom there?" Jamie whispered.  
  
"Yeah, him and Letty got into a fight and are making up right now. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Jamie. Leon do you think you could come pick me up then?"  
  
"Sure. Why?" he asked.  
  
"Me and Tiny got in a fight and I don't want to stay here tonight. So could you come pick me up and take me to a hotel?"  
  
"You could just come stay here tonight." Leon suggested.  
  
"No, I want to be alone."  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a few."  
  
Jamie went and packed a few things in a bag, grabbed some money, and wrote Vince a little note saying she went to stay in a hotel so he wouldn't get worried and call Michelle to see if she went home. Just as she finished, Leon pulled up.  
  
"Thanks a lot for doing this." She thanked him as she climbed into his car.  
  
"No problem. What hotel you want to go to?"  
  
"A cheap one."  
  
"How's this?" He asked pulling into a parking lot outside a pretty nice hotel.  
  
"Good." She said getting out.  
  
"Okay." he said getting out also.  
  
"You don't have to walk me in.," she told him when she noticed he was following her.  
  
"I know, I want to." He told her as he kept walking behind her.  
  
"I want one room, single bed, for one night." She told the clerk.  
  
After she paid for the room her and Leon walked to her room, once she got into the room she started telling Leon about the fight she'd had with Vince and was soon in tears. So when he got up to leave a little later she asked him to stay, just until she fell asleep and he agreed. So Jamie got ready for bed and said goodnight and thank you to Leon and lay down to go to bed.  
  
Jamie flung her body form one side of the bed to the other, "No!" she yelled "No! No! No!"  
  
"Jamie!" Leon yelled, she cried out again. He walked to the bed, grabbed her by the shoulders and her cringe beneath his touch.  
  
"Nooo!! Get away!" she screamed, becoming more violent.  
  
"Wake up! You're dreaming." Giving her a little shake, he saw tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"Let me go! Don't touch me!"  
  
"Jamie!" Her eyes flew open and even in the dim light from the street lamps Leon could see the fear in her eyes, "Jamie, It's me, Leon. Your okay, you're just dreaming."  
  
Trying to push away she looked quickly around the room still not realizing it was just a dream.  
  
"You're aight. I promise." Leon assured her a felt her relax in his hold. Kissing her forehead to clam her as she cried uncontrollably into his neck.  
  
She lifted her head to look at him, and swallowed hard as she found him staring right back at her. Then lifting her head a little more she kissed him, his lips were soft and warm and she let out a moan as his tongue slid into her mouth. His arms pulled her tight against him and he could feel every part of her against him as their tongues mated anxiously with each other, touch and exploring the depth of the other.  
  
Leon ran his hand down the front of her to the hem of her night shirt and pulled it over her head, breaking contact with her mouth and making it with her nipple, Ss he gently sucked and nibbled on it, she moaned in delight and bucked upwards making him take more of it into his mouth.  
  
While Leon explored all of her dips and crevasses with his mouth, Jamie ran her hands over Leon, from his back to his shoulders, down his chest and toned stomach to were his jeans cut her off. She quickly unbuttoned and zipped them, making him release her and take off his pants and shirt. He then reached into his pocket of his jeans, took out a condom, and peeled his boxers from himself, sliding the rubber object over his shaft. Lying back down he delicately pulled Jamie's thong from her body. Then he kissed from her pelvic bone back up to her lips, and swiftly and quickly entered her. Jamie gasped in pain and in shock, she bit the bottom of her lip to keep from crying as she moved with him in a rhythm as old as time. She could feel a sensation building up in her and wrapped her legs around him trying to push him in further. She screamed out his name as she came and a second later faintly heard him scream out her name.  
  
After they had both caught their breaths, Leon crawled off her and spooned up her behind her, and fell asleep. Jamie though couldn't sleep as she thought about what had just happened to her.  
  
"You were a virgin?" Leon screamed, the next morning, staring at the blood spot on the bed.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal." She said as she grabbed the bag she had brought with her and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"If it's not a big deal then why were you still a virgin?" he asked.  
  
"Leon, im 17!" She screamed back.  
  
"Oh." He said as realization came over him.  
  
"Yeah, oh. Don't worry about it, it was just a mistake, okay?" Jamie said a little hurt as she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Vince is going to kill me." Leon said as he threw a blanket over the bed and sat down. Then looking at the bathroom decided that he didn't care what Vince thought, as he got up and went to join her.  
  
He opened the door quietly and stripped himself of all his clothes, she didn't notice him until he climbed into the shower behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised to see him.  
  
"It wasn't a mistake." He said, grabbing her and pulling her towards him covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. 


End file.
